Cluedo
by rockbloodyon
Summary: A man with greying hairs at the temples and a rumpled suit is found dead in his mansion. In which room did he die, who killed him and with what? That is what NCIS has to work out...
1. Chapter 1

_A man with greying hairs at the temples and a rumpled suit is found dead in his mansion. In which room did __he die, who killed him and with what? That is what NCIS has to work out…_

Miss Scarlett, Professor Plum and Colonel Mustard

"McGeek! I think it's only fair if you are Professor Plum."

"Who?"

"Aw come on Probie, don't tell me you've never played Cluedo before?"

"No Tony, I can't say I have."

"Well you are Professor Plum. 'Cause he is a McGeek, just like you!"

Tony playfully pinched McGee's cheeks and received a painful punch in the arm.

"Come on! That wasn't nice! Anyone can see a mile off your McGeekness Probie."

McGee ignored Tony and picked up his thoughtful looking figurine. Well it didn't look like him. He didn't have ginger hair after all and nor did he wear purple. Well, at least the title sounded clever. Professor eh…?

"Elf lord, have you seen Ziva anywhere?"

"I'm right behind you Tony."

"Ah my fine er…friend...No, I can't call you that can I." Tony frowned and thought about what he could call Ziva. After a moments consideration he decided to drop the subject.

"So what are you two playing?" said Ziva, dumping her heavy rucksack on the floor.

"Ask Tony, I don't really know what I'm doing." McGee frowned at the board.

"You Ziva can be Miss Scarlett, the sexy, secretive and sneaky young woman, who also happens to always go first." Tony's momentary grin faded from his face as he finished his sentence. "Should have seen that coming!"

"Well, you couldn't be the sexy woman now could you Tony?" Ziva smirked at Tony and sat down on his desk. "So what is it we are actually playing?"

"Cluedo, the game of murder, mystery and need of enormous skill, such as the skill I possess." Tony smiled toothily at Ziva and handed her the Miss Scarlett figurine.

"Red isn't really my colour."

"Well I can't re-paint it for you Zivaaaa. It came that colour. "Tony held it up to eye level and peered at the figurine. "She's not that sexy this close up."

Ziva snatched Miss Scarlett from him. "So Einstein, which character are you going to be? "

"I, Ziva, am going to be the fearless, handsome Colonel Mustard who will find out who killed Montgomery Black!"

McGee who had been idly flicking through the instruction manual suddenly piped up again, "Actually Tony, anyone of us could have killed Dr. Black. That is the point of the game; you don't know who the murderer is, even if it is you."

"Shut up Probie." McGee just shrugged and picked up the Colonel Mustard figurine. "Tony, I'm sure you never had a white handlebar moustache…"

"Well McGee, when I was in college—"he gave McGee an evil. "Just shuffle the damn cards and leave me alone so I can explain the game to Ziva." McGee stayed quiet but kept looking at Tony coldly. Tony completely ignored him and put his wide grin back on. "So Ziva, what don't you know about Cluedo that, I, the master can tell you?"

"Well, at the beginning of play, three cards - one Suspect, one Weapon, and one Room card - are chosen at random and put into a special envelope, so that no one can see them. These cards represent the true facts of the case. The remainder of the cards are distributed among the players.

The aim is to deduce the details of the murder; that is, the cards in the envelope. There are 6 different characters, 6 possible murder weapons and nine different rooms, giving 324 possible solutions. To do so, players announce suggestions to the other players, for example, "_I suggest it was Mrs. White, in the Library, with the Rope._" All elements contained in the suggestion are moved into the room in the suggestion.

The other players must then disprove the suggestion, if they can. This is done in clockwise order around the board. A suggestion is disproved by showing a card containing one of the suggestion components to the player making the suggestion (for example, the Rope), as this proves that the card cannot be in the envelope. Showing the card to the suggesting player is done in secret so the other players may not see which card is being used to disprove the suggestion. Once a suggestion has been disproved, the player's turn ends and moves onto the next player.

The player's suggestion only gets disproved once. So, though several players may hold cards disproving the suggestion, only the first one will show the suggesting player his or her card. A player may only make a suggestion when his or her piece is in a room and the suggestion can only be for that room.

Once a player thinks he knows the solution, s/he can make an accusation. According to the rules, "When you think you have worked out which three cards are in the envelope, you may, on your turn, make an Accusation and name any three elements you want. ... When making an Accusation, you may name any room (unlike a Suggestion, where your character pawn must be in the room you suggest). The accusing player checks the validity of the accusation by checking the cards, keeping them concealed from other players. If he has made an incorrect accusation, he plays no further part in the game except to reveal cards secretly to one of the remaining players when required to do so in order to disprove suggestions. Also, according to the rules, "If, after making a false Accusation, your character pawn is blocking a door, you must move it into that Room so that other players may enter." Since a character pawn can only block a door by being outside of a Room, this clearly demonstrates that the character pawn need not be in any Room to make an Accusation. If the player made a correct accusation, the solution cards are shown to the other players and the game ends.

It is possible for a player to be using the piece representing the murderer. This doesn't affect the gameplay; the object of the game is still to be the first to make the correct accusation. If the game is played with two people, the process of elimination diffuses the same information to both players. Such a game tends to pass quickly. Apart from that, nothing"

Tony gaped at her open mouthed. "I thought you didn't know how to play Cluedo!"

"I didn't Tony, but I can read. I have an incredible memory remember." She picked up the instruction manual of the desk where it had lain closed and waved it in his face. She smirked at Tony, smiled at a grinning McGee and turned on her heel and headed upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

_A man with greying hairs at the temples and a rumpled suit is found dead in his mansion. In which room did he die, who killed him and with what? That is what NCIS has to work out…_

_A/N: I do not own anything about NCIS. I only own my plot._

I like short chapters by the way, so don't moan!

Chapter 2 : Mrs Peacock and Reverend Green in the Study.

"So are we going to play or what?" Tony was slumped in his usual position at his desk looking extremely bored.

"No Tony, we are not." McGee was playing a war game on his computer. They hadn't had an assignment for 3 days now. Their theory was that Director Shepherd was trying to avoid Gibbs.

"You'll get square eyes Probie." McGee looked at Tony pointedly and turned away, completely ignoring him again.

Tony picked up Reverend Green. He was staring at the figurine so intently he hadn't noticed Gibbs was 2 inches away from his face. He looked up slowly into his boss's face and grinned. "He looks like you boss!" Tony pointed at the figurine.

Gibbs stood up, his piercingly blue eyes still fixed on Tony. "I don't have grey hair." At this he turned to his desk and sat down, sipping his coffee slowly. Tony was still standing in the middle of the bullpen, a very confused look on his face. Gibbs grinned and started to laugh.

"DiNozzo, you're worse than Elf Lord!" Gibbs was still laughing at the look on DiNozzo's face when Ziva reappeared. She looked curiously at the pair. Gibbs laughing his head off and Tony shooting daggers at him. Deciding it was best not to ask she headed towards McGee. "What is going on?"

McGee chuckled. "Gibbs seems to be in an unusually good mood."

"Oh." Ziva decided she really didn't want to know.

They all stood gathered in the Director's office. Gibbs, Tony, McGee, Ziva, Abby, Ducky and Palmer. Gibbs was back to normal and looked intimidating as ever, Tony had stopped shooting disapproving glances at his boss and McGee had stopped smiling every time he saw Tony's face.

They all stood facing Director Shepherd. She had a very determined expression on her face. "This is a big one. An ex-marine has been found dead in his large mansion home in Virginia. I need you Gibbs, and your whole team to investigate. And before you ask, this has got nothing to do with La Grenouille." She had expertly read Gibb's blank face like a book. She smiled slightly at him. She could see that familiar sparkle in his eye. "His name is Montgomery Black." At this Tony and McGee glanced at each other curiously. The director continued, "His mother was English, hence the name Montgomery."

"My uncle's name was Montgomery." Ducky said. "He had a curious obsession with discovering the Loch Ness monster. That was where he met my aunt, in the Loch castle. She was sight seeing and he was doing research."

"Thank you Ducky." The director smiled at him. He understood, he was well known for his ramblings.

"Now, I want you to go straight away. Find who killed him. He was a well respected man with a lot of family. They are expecting results. Go."

They all filed out of her office except for Gibbs who shut the door behind them. He stood over her desk where she was sitting. His ice blue eyes bored straight into her. "What do you want Jethro?" She smiled gently.

"You've been ignoring me. Why?" Gibbs didn't avert his gaze from her face.

"I've been busy Jethro. But then you knew that. You just want to think it is for some other reason." She put her glasses on and started reading some reports. "Go, find who did this. We can discuss this after you have found the killer."

Gibbs stared at her for another few seconds and then strode out her office, his mouth pulled into a wonky smile.


	3. Chapter 3

_A man with greying hairs at the temples and a rumpled suit is found dead in his mansion. In which room did he die, who killed him and with what? That is what NCIS has to work out…_

_A/N: I do not own anything about NCIS. I only own my plot._

I like short chapters by the way, so don't moan!

Chapter 3 : Professor Plum in the Dining Room with the Candlestick _**OR **_Mrs. White and the Dr in the Library with the spanner.

"Wow, Jenny wasn't wrong when she said large…" The team minus Gibbs was standing outside a huge mansion with 2 floor bay windows and a large oak door. The sun was blazing and they all felt a bit sweaty in their NCIS jackets.

They all turned to look at Tony. "I meant Director Shepherd of course." He said, fooling no one.

"If you could all quit staring, then maybe we could go and work on the crime scene?" Gibbs had returned. He grinned at Tony very disconcertingly. Tony was first under the police tape, but managed to trip in his haste to get away from Gibbs. He stood up as quickly as he had fallen, his face bright red. The expression on his face told any of them that if they laughed they would feel a bullet in their head. Everyone walked past him into the entrance hall desperately trying not laugh.

"Where is the body?" Ziva was the first to speak. She looked around the huge hall. She suddenly felt cold.

"Director Shepherd didn't say." Gibbs said. He smiled to himself. He could feel a piece of curled up paper in his pocket.

"We're gonna have to go and look for the body Boss." DiNozzo stated.

"You think, DiNozzo?" Gibbs retorted with his usual air of sincerity returning. Tony was starting to fume but said nothing. This was one hell of a rubbish day.

"I'll go and look in the lounge." said Ziva turning left through the entrance hall door.

"Elf Lord, go and check the dining room." Yelled Gibbs. McGee had been dithering and he was getting on his nerves. "On it boss."

"DiNozzo, come with me."

"I reckon I'll be ok boss."

"You are coming with me DiNozzo!" Gibbs stared at him. Tony couldn't see any sign that his boss would start laughing again, so he stepped out the door waiting for further instructions.

"Ducky!"

"I am stood right next to you Jethro; there is no need to shout."

"You and Palmer are to go and look in the library. Call DiNozzo on my cell if you find him." He threw his mobile into Ducky's hands.

"I don't see why we are hunting for the body Jethro, this doesn't happen do be a little game between you and the director does it?" He smiled, his eyes twinkling.

"Just find the body, Duck." Gibbs smiled at him and walked out the room. He collided with Tony who was on his mobile phone.

"Yeah I'm ok. What about you? You've been a quiet lately. Oh really? Well I'll come over later. Ciao!"

"Taking calls again, DiNozzo?" Gibb's piercingly blue eyes glared at Tony who was looking sheepish. "No boss, just talking to myself." He got a swift slap on the back of his head.

"Move Tony! We are going to the Ballroom!"

"One question Boss."

"Yeah?"

"How do you know the names of the rooms and what's in them and where they are if you have never been here before?"

"Just get going!"

"On it Boss." Jenny had in fact given Gibbs a hand drawn plan of the house, with all the rooms labeled. This was the piece of paper in his pocket.

McGee was in the dining room. It was difficult to not be impressed. From the high ceiling hung a large crystal chandelier that tinkled gently as he open the dining room door. The floor was polished wood as well as the table and chairs. Everything was spotlessly clean, a bit too clean. There were eight seats at the table, each place was properly laid out with cutlery and plates. That was odd, there were two candle sticks on the table. One was standing upright with a candle burning in it and the other was lying down, the candle having been unceremoniously wrenched out of it. The candlestick was metal and had a curious dent in the side. McGee got out his camera. He took a photo of the burning candle. Why was it burning? It looked like it had only been lit for maybe 30 minutes. He also took a photo of the candlestick and the candle that were both lying on the table. Leaning closer, McGee could see the candle on the table was still smoking slightly. That was strange. He felt a chill run down his back. His heart suddenly pumped harder and he felt nervous. He bagged the candle and the candlestick quickly and walked swiftly out the room, closing the door behind him.

Just as he closed the door behind him, the remaining candle suddenly snuffed out.

"—telling you Palmer, my mother did not think that about you, you know—"

"—Dr. Mallard, I could see it in her face! She doesn't like me!"

"It's not like it matters Palmer, I wasn't introducing you as a girlfriend, I was introducing you as a friend."

"Ok Ducky." Their conversation finished just as they walked into the library. It was quite a small room, but certainly as grand as you would expect it to be. They walked around the room, not really noticing anything suspicious.

Ducky suddenly pointed at something. "Mr. Palmer, what would a spanner be doing in a library?"

"I don't know Dr Mallard. Maybe Dr Black was fixing a bookshelf?"

"Somehow, I don't think so." Said Ducky darkly. "This to me, looks like a potential murder weapon. Look, can you see the dents in the sides of the spanner?"

"Do you think we have found the weapon then Dr?

"Have you ever played the game Cluedo Mr Palmer?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Well, this case is turning out to be very much like Cluedo. And if I'm right, I should say we could be very wrong about the murder weapon. Very wrong indeed… "


	4. Chapter 4

_A man with greying hairs at the temples and a rumpled suit is found dead in his mansion. In which room did he die, who killed him and with what? That is what NCIS has to work out…_

_A/N: I do not own anything about NCIS. I only own my plot._

I like short chapters by the way, so don't moan!

Chapter 4: Cluedo

"Well this is nice." Said Tony as he walked into the ballroom. It was the same grand style as the rest of the mansion. From the high ceiling hung an even larger chandelier than the one in the Dining Room. The floor was a pale, polished wood with a large amount of scuffs on its surface and the windows were dressed with thick, heavy, cream curtains. In the corner was a large grand piano

Tony's heels clacked loudly as he stepped onto the shiny floor. He did a little twirl, his arms out and ended up embracing Gibbs who stared at him coldly.

"Hey boss—"Tony's face split into a wide smile as he slowly turned red for the umpteenth time that day. Gibbs was, if anything, more terrifying when he didn't say anything that when he did. His silence and piercing stare made Tony jump away from and say, "Check the room for any clues to what happened to Dr Black as he is obviously not here, YES BOSS!" He promptly smacked himself on the back of the head and stalked off to the other side of the room towards the piano.

When Tony's back was turned Gibbs smiled. Making fun of Tony was so much fun!

Gibbs walked slowly around the room, his eyes traveling over every nook and cranny, searching for the slightest clue. His concentration was broken by the sound of the shutter on a NCIS regulation camera. Gibbs didn't turn around but instead said, "Found something DiNozzo?"

"Yeah, Boss. This piano is great. I might buy one myself."

"I meant anything useful DiNozzo."

"Actually, yeah Boss. Why would you use a piece of rope to tie back a curtain, when the actual curtain tie is just on the floor next to it?"

Gibbs turned around and looked at Tony, before he let his eyes flicker to the rope tying the curtain back. "Good job DiNozzo. Bag it and search the rest of the room. I'm going to find Ziva."

"On it Boss."

* * *

Gibbs walked out of the room into the stone floored corridor. There was without a doubt something creepy about the house. Not much scared Gibbs, apart from his ex wives, but the house was definitely giving him the creeps.

His footsteps were heavy as he powered along the hallway. They covered well the other set of footsteps that were sounding quietly behind him, but Gibbs' sharp ears heard them. He kept walking, so the stranger didn't suspect anything. As soon as he turned a corner he whipped out his gun and pointed it at the point where the wall curved sharply. He could hear the quiet footsteps coming closer and closer until…McGee walked around the corner.

Gibbs sighed and put his gun away. "Creeping up on people again McGee?"

McGee who was looking slightly bewildered at having his bosses gun pointed in his face said, "I wasn't creeping up—" A look from Gibbs told him that it had been one of his rhetorical questions.

"You found anything Tim?" McGee relaxed slightly as he heard Gibbs use his first name. "I have bagged some evidence and taken a few pictures Boss."

"What of, Tim?"

"A candlestick." Gibbs raised his eyebrows. "Ok, good job Tim, come with me."

They both walked back to the entrance hall. "McGee, call Ducky and tell him and Palmer to get in here now." As McGee turned around, Gibbs put his own phone to his ear. "Ziva, get into the hall now, tell me what you've found later." A few seconds later he was speaking down the phone again. "Tony, get your butt down here. The hall. Now, DiNozzo!"

* * *

Ten minutes later the whole team were in the hall, all holding their findings.

"Right," said Gibbs, "Ziva, did you find anything?"

"Well, the lounge was clear apart from this." She held up a revolver. "It's been recently fired."

"DiNozzo?"

"I got rope in the ballroom and a dagger in the kitchen."

"A dagger?" Gibbs looked at Tony curiously.

"Yeah boss, it was in the knife block."

"Oh." Tony smiled meekly at Gibbs. Gibbs just stared at him for a couple of seconds. His gaze moved onto Dr. Mallard.

"Ducky. Enlighten me."

"Well, Jethro, Palmer and I found a spanner with some rather odd dents in it. Goodness knows how they got there. It was in the library."

"Good job Ducky. And you Palmer." Palmer beamed. He rarely got any praise from Gibbs.

"McGee, you have a dented candlestick. Anything else?

"Yes. There was another candle in the room and that one was lit. I took a picture. It appeared to have been lit only half an hour before I got there."

"Ok, it looks like we have the killer in the house. Keep your guns loaded and report ANYTHING suspicious back to me."

The whole company nodded.

"And we need to find the body!"

"Boss?"

"Yeah, DiNozzo."

"I think we have a game of Cluedo on our hands."


	5. Chapter 5

_A man with greying hairs at the temples and a rumpled suit is found dead in his mansion. In which room did he die, who killed him and with what? That is what NCIS has to work out…_

_A/N: I do not own anything about NCIS. I only own my plot. Thanks for all of your kind reviews, they are very much appreciated. I would also like to mention __**eclipsedragon**__, a fine writer who needs way more recognition._

I like short chapters by the way, so don't moan!

Chapter 5 : We found the body, Boss.

"Our priority right now is to find that damn body!" Gibbs was shouting again. He was very agitated. First Director Shepherd would not tell him where the body was and second they were all in danger and she was playing games. He surveyed his team. Tony was looking serious, his eyes showing the danger. Ziva was staring back at Gibbs as he gazed at her. She showed little emotion. McGee was looking worried, but Palmer even more so. Ducky's face was a picture of mild concern, but not a picture of any fear. They were waiting for his instruction. His loyal team.

"Ducky, Palmer, come with me. You two—" He pointed at Ziva and McGee, "Go and find the body, and DiNozzo, you stick with me."

The two moved off swiftly, guns in hands, serious expressions on their faces.

"Jethro, we can look after ourselves you know. Do you not remember when that young girl was kidnapped on Halloween? Those zombies graffitied **(A/N: is that a proper word?)** our van. I chased them for three blocks before Mr Palmer and I subdued them and brought them to you."

Gibbs smiled as he remembered seeing that little girl who looked so much like his daughter. "Just come with me Duck." Dr Mallard let out no further protests so Gibbs turned his back and left the room, a sulking Tony following.

* * *

"Gibbs, I have found him." Ziva spoke softly into her mobile phone. Her eyes were directed at the large man lying on the floor. His name was Montgomery Black. He was a man of large stature and would have stood at 6"3. He was dressed in an elegant suit, although casually Ziva noticed. He wasn't wearing a tie and his top button on his shirt was undone.

"Good job Ziva. Where are you?"

"The conservatory."

Gibbs closed his phone and took a deep breath.

"Come on Palmer, Ducky. You finally get to do your autopsy. And you DiNozzo!"

Tony was on the phone to someone in the corner of the room.

"Call it a hunch." He said into his mobile before he closed it and followed Gibbs out of the door.

* * *

The very second Ziva had closed her phone, it rang again.

"Yes?"

"Miss David, I would like to ask a question."

"Shoot away Tony."

"I think you been fire away, but that doesn't matter. What I wanted to ask was, does there happen to be a lead pipe anywhere in the room?"

Ziva walked carefully around the room, trying to avoid any potential evidence until she spotted a metal tube poking out from behind a sofa.

"Yes there is. How did you know?"

"Call it a hunch." Tony promptly hung up leaving a bewildered Ziva still holding the phone to her ear.


End file.
